mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Duck
The Duck is an NPC animal that was added in December 25, 2017 along with the King Crab, the Hedgehog and an Arctic biome resize. It comes out with 4 evolution: Egg, Duckling, Adolescent Duck, and Adult Duck. The XP gain from an egg is 30+ XP. The XP gain for the other ducks give a lot more. The duck is very prone to be tail-bitten. They also will try hard to tail-bite predator when near. The predator will have a hard time defending their tail as there are a lot of ducks. The ducks have a boost ability that will boost itself 4 times (each time is similar to the cheetah's ability). They spawn on lakes and will go back to them if they stay too far away. If a lake is close enough to an ocean, the duck may swim in the ocean and go back to the lake after a few seconds. Strategy When you are a low tier - animal, like pig, avoid ducks as they can eat you. However, as they are AI animals, they are less attentive to their tails. In fact, biting tails of ducks is one of the best ways to level up from rabbit to deer. If you are a high tiered animal that can eat ducks, they give a decent amount of XP even if you are a high-tiered animal such as hippo. Hit the ducks. They should run away. However, they will travel back to you later. Farming ducks in the arctic is an amazing way to level up. They not only give high XP, also less people go for them as less people go into the arctic. Also, they take Arctic Damage Stages Ducks go through four stages of life when not eaten. Egg Full article: Egg All ducks start as eggs. They are defenseless and cannot move, making it easy to eat them. Duckling + and below - }} When uneaten, eggs hatch into ducklings. They can move around and bite tails. Duck + }} Ducklings will further age into adult ducks. There are white variants of ducks called Arctic ducks. They are common in the Arctic lakes, but can sometimes be found in lakes on land. Goose + }} When adult ducks still go uneaten, they will age into geese. They cannot age more than this stage, but will not die. They can only be eaten, and give the highest XP. Trivia * Ducks, Bees and Snails are the only AI-controlled animal in the game that can eat other animals. * There is a feature where there can be golden eggs, which give up to 10K XP. * They can climb hills. * Ducks would grow, give more XP, lay eggs, hatch ducklings. * Prior to January 26 update, ducks now will aim to the nearest island and eat all the food there. Probably this was made for new players have more chance to kill these fast ducks! * The ducks in Mope.io seem to be based on the Mallard, a common type of duck in media. * Even though there is a type of duck exclusive to the arctic, that type of duck is not immune to the Arctic Frost. This is most likely a glitch. * Ducks were at one point planned to be playable and fly (as seen in one of Mope.io Official's videos), but those ideas were scrapped. * Before Ducks and Geese were rendered unable to be predators, Geese actually chased prey upon contact and try to eat them. If they get bitten by a predator below Tier 11, Geese attack and stun the predator, but they still get bitten with every attack, making them actually easier to eat than Ducks, who simply run away when bitten. Goose's attack: Spreads out its wings and bites predators or prey. Category:Birds Category:Food Category:Mope.io